


E re nata

by Seth Teufel (AldricLen)



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Cynicism, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Secret Marriage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldricLen/pseuds/Seth%20Teufel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maudeline se dio libertades que nunca le permitiría a Victoria, es cierto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E re nata

**Author's Note:**

> 007.Días.Fanfic100_esp.

E re nata

Maudeline no lo dirá nunca. Y si fuera a decírselo a alguien, sería a Hildegarde, que está casi sorda y siempre ha sido tan silenciosa que cuesta creer que no es muda. 

Si Maudeline fuera a decírselo a alguien que no lo supiera (conservan pocas amistades, ya que disimular la pobreza es difícil), sería a su fiel criada, mientras que le cepilla el cabello.

O a su reflejo. 

(Le halaga saber que luce tan joven como si fuera solo la hermana mayor de Victoria) 

Y ella se casó enamorada. 

En su momento, flotó por las nubes porque el hombre al que quería desposar tenía un nombre tan bueno como el de ella. 

Maudeline rechazó tierras y negocios sobre las mismas, para disgusto de su familia. 

Y no se arrepintió.

Pero decidió el destino de Victoria desde antes de que ella naciera.

_Tendremos una hija fea y la casaremos con un joven igualmente feo que no tenga otra opción sino adorarla. ¿Qué puede salir mal, Finn?_

Se dio libertades que nunca le permitiría a Victoria, es cierto.

Pero sus días están lejos de los de ella y Victoria debe entenderlo, dejar de llorar y estar contenta, como ella no lo estuvo cuando se escapó con Finn. 

(Si al menos Victoria estuviera enamorada ya, Maudeline podría entender su egoísmo) 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.Nada mío, solo el fic~


End file.
